Without
by bmak08
Summary: A random fluffy one-shot where Luke and Reid get some alone time...


**A/N:** Just a random slice of life fic set in canon where Reid DOESN'T die and is living happily ever after with Luke! Any medical situations in this shouldn't be taken seriously so if I got anything wrong just blame it all on my lack of knowledge but I'm sure I'm not as bad as ATWT though!lol! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this small piece of shameless fluff! Feedback would be lovely and thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>Reid was lying next to Luke on the bed, his hand skimming up and down Luke's arm while his lips were otherwise occupied with Luke's neck as he pressed soft, delicate kisses to his warm skin. He moved his kisses up until he reached his jaw, feathering kisses across until he finally reached those full cupid-bow lips.<p>

Reid hovered over them for a moment before carefully manoeuvring himself carefully over Luke's body, one leg flung across both of Luke's legs and one arm on the other side of Luke's head as he carried on with his ministrations.

"Jerk," Reid heard Luke say and he smiled against his skin. He licked and kissed every inch of Luke's skin, from his jaw to his neck, pressing his lips to Luke's pulse point while his hand slipped under Luke's t-shirt, letting his fingers dance across his skin lightly. He felt Luke's hand in his hair, his thumb rubbing behind his ear before he moved it down to the back of his neck holding his head in place, enjoying the feel of his mouth doing all the things he loved. Reid could sense that Luke was becoming impatient, his fingers were twisting in his hair, urging him to move and just finally kiss him.

"Reeeid..."

Reid lifted his head finding Luke's eyes and grinned mischievously. He raised his eyebrows questioningly whilst his hands held Luke's face between them, his thumbs rubbing lightly across his cheekbones. Luke narrowed his eyes and licked his lips before trying to press his lips to Reid's but before he could, Reid leaned away and Luke groaned in frustration, his lips forming a pout. Reid laughed softly and thumbed his chin affectionately, watching him pull his puppy dog eyes. Luke knew that that move would never fail to make Reid melt and eventually give Luke what he wanted; he wasn't a pushover for anyone, anyone but Luke.

Reid closed the distance and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Luke's mouth, licking at the corner of his lips and moved to brush his lips against his. Luke's mouth opened instinctively, small anticipatory puffs of air making their way past his lips, wanting the feel of Reid's lips on his again. Reid's heart rate increased exponentially. God he loved seeing Luke like this, and not wanting to tease him any further, he tilted his head and captured Luke's lips between his own. Luke sighed into the kiss, their lips moving in sync, breaths intermingling, tongues entwined as they tasted each other. Their mouths stayed fused together whilst Reid's hand moved back down under Luke's t-shirt, his fingers skimming over the taut muscles of his stomach causing Luke to gasp softly, his muscles tightening at his touch.

Reid swallowed his gasp and continued moving his warm, wet lips with Luke's but groaned softly when Luke pulled at his hair forcing the kiss to become more passionate, harder and faster. Luke's chest rose and fell in quick succession, finding it hard to breathe but not wanting to stop as their mouths fervently joined together almost becoming one. They were both lost in the kiss, hands gently caressing each other's faces, hands running gently up and down backs, hands gripping hair, exhaling sharply through their noses not wanting to leave each other's lips.

Luke inhaled sharply and broke the kiss with a gasp squeezing his eyes shut in pain, "Oww," his hand flew to cover Reid's that was on his ribs.

Reid's breath hitched with panic and he cupped Luke's face with his free hand, "Oh crap, I'm sorry. It was me, wasn't it? Are you okay?"

Luke licked his lips, breathing in and out slowly, steadily. He opened his eyes and shook his head, "It wasn't you, don't worry. I'm fine...I'm okay."

Reid frowned with concern, worry etched on his face, "You sure? You're not in too much pain?"

"Dr. Oliver, you just leave me breathless..." he winked, smiling.

Reid snorted, "Christ, that's so corny."

"I think I'm entitled to be as corny as I want after my near death experience," he laughed before a short but sharp pain stopped him.

Reid brows furrowed deeper, wincing, seeing Luke in pain, "I wish that was funny." His eyes travelled over his face and ran a hand through his blonde locks lovingly before moving away and sitting up resting on the headboard behind him, rubbing a hand over his face.

Luke sighed softly and tilted his head to look up at Reid. He rested his hand on his thigh and rubbed soothingly, "Reid, I'm sorry..."

Reid exhaled loudly and looked down at Luke, resting a hand on his forehead, letting his fingers lightly card through his hair, "Don't be stupid, you have nothing to apologise for. I guess I just got a little carried away even though I know you're still recovering, I'm sorry."

"_We_got carried away, but it's definitely not your fault," Luke took Reid's hand off of his forehead, pressed a kiss to his knuckles before holding his hand in his, "I'm fine, Reid."

"No, you're not, Luke," Reid smiled wryly and squeezed his hand, "Let me go and get your medicines. You made me lie down with you before I could even bring them in here."

Reid got up to leave but Luke held on tightly to his hand, "Wait a second, can you help me sit up?"

Reid nodded and knelt on the bed, helping Luke up, holding onto his uninjured arm and placing a pillow behind his back as Luke shuffled up carefully using Reid for support. Luke breathed out slowly as he finally settled as comfortably as he could, resting his injured arm across his stomach. He turned his head to look at Reid whose eyebrows drawn together with concern, "You comfy?" Reid asked.

"It's perfect...I'm good," Luke smiled gently. Reid moved forward and pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead. "I'll be back in a bit," he said as he got up to leave.

"Hold on, my medicines can wait...it's not time yet. Let me talk to you...just sit here for a minute," Luke said patting the space on the bed next to him.

Reid raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Reid, only talking I promise...nothing more than that, for now anyway," Luke said as he winked flirtatiously.

Reid rolled his eyes amusedly and sat down next to Luke carefully, their thighs brushed together and Luke grasped Reid's hand in his before resting his head on his shoulder. Reid let his head drop so his chin was resting on top of Luke's hair. They sat in silence for a few moments whilst Luke played with Reid's fingers and Reid revelled in the fact that Luke and he finally had time to themselves.

Luke kissed Reid's neck softly, "I missed you and this and us..." he murmured against his neck.

"Me too," Reid agreed, "It's nice to have you all to myself now."

Luke raised his head to look at Reid and grinned, "Possessive much, Dr. Oliver?"

"When it concerns you, I am."

"That's nice to know but Reid, I'm okay. I wouldn't have gone further than kissing. These damn bruised ribs make it hard for me to breathe and this cast," he waved his arm, "doesn't make things easier either."

"I know, we just have to limit our bedroom activities to strictly making out like a couple of teenagers," he smiled pressing his forehead to Luke's temple. "Just...don't say the word death when you're talking about yourself ever again."

"Reid," he breathed.

"Luke..."

He turned to rest his forehead on Reid's, "Okay, I won't...I promise," he whispered.

"I don't like seeing you-"

"I know...I know...but I'm here and I'm fine."

A week ago, Reid had been ready to go home after a long day at the hospital. As usual it was one of those late nights and he hadn't heard from Luke all day, who was on his way back from Chicago from a meeting. But he knew that he would probably be home by now and most probably asleep after his long drive. They'd moved in together shortly after Reid had become Chief of Staff, beating out Chris for the position after the whole heart fiasco in which Reid was claimed to be some sort of hero much to Reid's chagrin, he was just doing his job. They had found a perfect house for the both of them, and since then they hadn't been apart for one night until Luke had to go to Chicago for this meeting.

Reid had missed him terribly, not that he would ever admit it to Luke, but he knew that he would know somehow anyway. As he walked out towards the exit, he pulled out his phone to check for any messages from Luke but there were none. He tried to push away the worry from his mind, but when he was paged to ER urgently, he knew that something was wrong, even though it was irrational to think so. His fears were frighteningly confirmed when he found out that Luke had been in a car accident. A drunk driver had swerved into his path and Luke hadn't been able to avoid the car.

For the first time in his life, Reid couldn't function and felt useless not being able to do anything except make sure he was given the best care, as Chief of Staff he still had the authority to order them around, that's all he could do. Reid breathed a sigh of relief when he found out there was no brain trauma, just a broken arm, some bruised ribs and a deep cut on his forehead which needed some stitches. The accident was severe but Luke was lucky to be relatively unscathed, barring those injuries. But if Reid had his way, Luke wouldn't be hurt at all. He had only needed few days stay in hospital and if it had been up to Luke he would have left the same day but Reid insisted that he stay for a few days till he knew and was satisfied that he was out of danger.

"I swear you needed your own reception desk with the amount of people coming to see you."

Luke chuckled softly, "Well, I am the boyfriend of the Chief of Staff. You could've sorted it out for me."

"What? So I could schedule time with you? I had to literally corral your family out of your room just so I could get a few minutes with you and so you could get your rest."

"Yeah, I guess they were a little overwhelming and also panicked over a minor accident."

"I wouldn't call a broken arm and a cut to your forehead a minor accident."

"But now I'll have a scar above my eyebrow which will make me look all dangerous and sexy," Luke smiled seductively with an eyebrow raised suggestively.

Reid laughed, "You already had a sexy scar and if it was up to me, you wouldn't have any. You would be incredibly sexy without them too."

Luke blushed and swatted Reid's chest playfully, "You're such a flatterer."

"I'm just being honest," he pecked Luke's lips and smiled.

"Talking about being honest, what are you doing at home this time of day? You should get back to work, Reid."

"I'm here to take care of you and I've taken this weekend off to do exactly that."

Luke sighed softly, "Reid, I don't want you to be taking time off for me. I can take care of myself, plus Grandma has left a ton of food for us so all I have to do is reheat and eat and I'm sure people will be popping by the house to check up on me anyway."

"I know that Mr. Independent, but I'll only be called in for emergencies and I would rather be here right now so shut up and put up with it. Plus I've left Chris in charge so hopefully the hospital won't burn down or something in my absence even though he's assured me that nothing of the sort will occur. Christ knows what this town and it's people are capable of."

"I'm sure he appreciates that you've left him in charge and he must feel trusted. I'm so glad the both of you are getting along so much better than before..."

Reid snorted and Luke amended, "Okay, a _little_better than when you came to town but I know Katie appreciates it."

"Yeah, well I'm only doing it for her. I still have no idea what she sees in the guy and-"

"Reid..." Luke admonished.

"Urgh, fine. Can we not talk about Chris Hughes in a positive light while we're in bed, please?"

Luke grinned, "Okay, what do you want to talk about while we're in bed then?"

Reid ghosted a finger down Luke's jaw till he reached his lips, "About what we'll do in this bed once you're fully healed?"

Luke thumped Reid's chest and pouted, "You're such a tease, you idiot."

Reid grinned before turning serious, his fingers lightly caressing his cheek as his eyes locked with brown ones, "And how we're going to make sure that you're never hurt ever again."

Luke closed his eyes, his heart bursting with emotion and leaned forward capturing Reid's lips between his own in a deep, loving kiss before breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against his, his free hand cupping Reid's face.

"I love you," whispered Luke.

"I love you, too," said Reid before pressing one softer, lingering kiss to his lips.

Reid pulled away smiling and his eyes darted down to Luke's cast, "So...do I have permission to draw on your cast?"

"Knowing you, you'll probably draw some lewd, inappropriate things."

"Only to remind you as to what you're going to be missing out on for the next couple of days..."

"Jerk."

"However those pictures will never ever make up for the real thing."

Luke pursed his lips in though and nodded, "Hmmm that is true," he laughed softly as Reid smiled back.

He pressed a kiss to Reid's jaw before smiling sheepishly at him, "And seeing as though you love me so, so very much. Can you do something for me?"

"Yeah, sure...anything."

"I'm starving, can you get me something to eat?"

Reid raised his eyebrows in surprise, "What happened to being Mr. Independent, reheat and eat?"

"That's what you're here for. Aren't you bound by that oath to help those who are injured or whatever?"

Reid shook his head and laughed, "The things I do for you, seriously." He kissed Luke's temple and slipped off their bed walking out the room when he heard Luke call out for him.

"Oh and Reid, can you get my laptop, and my phone and some socks? My feet feel cold."

Reid turned around to see Luke beaming his sunshine smile and glared at him mockingly.

"I hate you."

Luke's face broke out into a wider grin, "I love you, too!"

Reid rolled his eyes but couldn't help the small smile that curled up on his lips as he left the room. Luke laughed to himself and sighed contentedly before grabbing a pen off his nightstand and drawing something on his cast before Reid or Ethan had the chance. He knew that Reid would scoff at the sappiness of what he'd drawn, but he also knew that Reid felt the exact same way.


End file.
